This invention relates to synthetic resin molding or trim strips used for decorations, and more particularly, is directed to synthetic resin molding or trim strips which are used outdoors for the body side or window edgings of automobiles and which are prepared by adhering decorative foils such as aluminum foil and stainless steel foil to the surfaces of a substrate or by embedding said foils in said substrate by use of novel adhesives being different from conventional ones.
The prior art discloses the use of metallic edgings, such as stainless steel, on the roof and window edges or body sides or automobiles for decoration and protection. However, in order to decrease the total weight of the automobile, synthetic resin moldings have been used for the decoration. These moldings may be prepared by laminating metallic foils such as aluminum foil or decorative films such as polyester films, which have been prepared by vacuum-evaporating metals such as aluminum onto synthetic resins such as polyvinyl chloride, cellulose acetate butyrateresin and ABS resin (acrylonitrile butadiene styrene resin). Alternatively, said metallic foils or films may be embedded in said resins for unification. Various adhesives are employed in order to adhere the metallic foils or metal-evaporated synthetic resin films to said various synthetic resins. For example, there is provided the method of using lacquers such as cellulose nitrate, cellulose acetate and vinyl chloride-vinyl acetate copolymer in the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,136,676, the method of using adhesives such as polyvinyl chloride on metal-vacuum evaporated surfaces in U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,174, the method using acrylonitrile cement in U.S. Pat. No. 3,249,485, the method of hot-melt-coating the polymer consisting of anaerobic acrylate polyester monomers in U.S. Pat No. 3,470,015 and the method of using low molecular weight ester solutions in U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,462.
However, these adhesives have little durability in the adhesive properties when used for a long period of time, particularly outdoors, so that the metallic foils and resins become separated.
The present invention was attained to overcome the above disadvantages. Namely, one object of this invention is to provide synthetic resin molding or trim strips which can endure for a long time even when used outdoors. Another object of the invention is to provide synthetic resin molding or trim strips which fully keep the initial adhesive property when various bending treatments are carried out after the extrusion molding thereof.
As the result of various investigations, it has been found by the present inventors that the above objects can be attained by using a certain thermoplastic polyester resin as the adhesive for synthetic resin molding or trim strips.
The objects and characteristic features of this invention will be illustrated in detail by the following explanation referring to parts of the attached drawings. It is to be noted that the drawings are attached only for the explanation and do not limit the range of this invention.